No Air
by BabyKitsuneStar
Summary: ONE SHOT! SONG FIC! When Kagome isn't by his side Inuyasha can't breath , because she's his air. He needs her. INU X KAG


" INUYASHA!! "

The Hanyou watched in horror as Kagome rushed toward him. _'No'_ He wanted to scream but found himself unable to speak.

_' Kagome stay back! '_

Naraku's tentacle pierced the miko's back , forcing a startled cry from her cherry colored lips.

* * *

_**If I should die Before I wake**_

_**Its cause you took my breath away**_

_**Losing you is like living in a world with no air

* * *

**_

" KAGOME! " Inuyasha finally found the strength to yell. Without thinking he dropped his sword and ran to her .

* * *

_**I'm here alone ,didn't want to leave**_

_**My Heart wont move , its Incomplete**_

_**Wish there was a way to make you understand ...

* * *

**_

The beast known as Naraku cackled evily as he reclaimed his tentacles ; enjoying the look of hurt upon the hanyou's face as he took the dying girl in his arms. 

A smirk formed on his face while he admired the complete purified jewel that was quickly turning black with malice. He carelessly shook it to remove the blood that came from the woman's body.

" You stole the jewel from my clutches once before miko, but now it is I who hold the jewel. "

" Kagome ... " Inuyasha Whimpered as he wrapped his arms around her body, creating a circular shield to surround them.

He visibly winced when her body convulsed in pain. She slowly opened her teary eyes and simply stared at him.

* * *

_**How do you expect me to live alone with just me?

* * *

**_

" I couldn't lose you ... " she whispered rubbing a bloody hand across his cheeks.

* * *

_**Cause my world revolves around you **_

_**It's so hard for me to breath. **_

* * *

Inuyasha silently listened as she continued.

" I've lost Miroku ... Sango ... Kirara ... even ... Shippo. " She paused and took a shaky breath. " I couldn't lose you too." She explained.

Inuyasha's breath hitched as a single tear fell along her cheeks.

_**

* * *

**_

Tell me how I'm supposed to breath with no air? 

_**Can't live, Can't breath with no air **_

_**Thats how I feel when you aint there

* * *

**_

" Y-You stupid girl ... Stop talking like you're going to die! " Inuyasha scolded.

" I am I can feel it it ... my body grows weak. " Kagome wheezed , Sapphire eyes gazed at him. " I'm sorry. "

The hanyou's breath hitched as her eyes closed.

* * *

_**There's no air ... no air**_

_**Got me out in the water so deep **_

_**Tell me how you gonna be without me?

* * *

**_

"Oi wench! Get up! " Inuyasha panicked and shook her limp body, hoping she would pop up and say it was all a joke. " Don't you fucking die on me Kagome! "

He laid his head against her chest to check for a heart beat, but heard none.

Unable to hold back any longer, tears began leaking from his eyes.

" This is not how its supposed to be! " The hanyou choked.

* * *

_**If you aint there , I just cant breath**_

_**Theres no air ... no air

* * *

**_

She was gone ... He finally concluded though his heart clentched in the most painful way.

His Kagome .. his Wife and mate ... his true love ... was gone ... all because of this bastard known as Naraku.

The vile Hanyou laughed at him while he laid Kagome on the ground, covered her with his outer fire rat robe, then made his way to tesaiga.

" So you finally decided to leave your dead mate and finish the fight? " Naraku teased.

* * *

_**I walked I ran I jumped I flew.**_

_**Right off the ground to follow you**_

_**There's no gravity to hold me down for real

* * *

**_

" I haven't left her at all. I'm only doing what I know she would want which is to rid the world of filthy scum like you. " Inuyash a spoke in a tone that sent chills down the hanyou's back.

Naraku fisted the jewel to remind himself he was in control of the situation.

_' What am I doing? I cant possibly be defeated by this whelp.'_ Naraku thought, though he was still unerved by the intense change in the air.

Crinsom orbs watched with fasination as the hanyou gripped the handle of his sword which sent unusual shocks to his hand.

' Why is his sword resisting him ? ' Naraku wondered briefly. Although his sword fought to repeal his hand Inuyasha lifted it off the ground with ease.

" Mark my words Naraku. I the half demon Inuyasha ... Son of the fierce Youkai Inutashio and the gentle human hime Izayoi ... Half Brother of the Stotic Lord of the West ... and mate of The powerful Miko Kagome will destroy you! " Inuyasha roared. His head lifted revealing his blood red eyes and the jagged purple markings along his cheek. His head held the symbol of the westernlands.

* * *

_**But somehow I'm still alive inside **_

_**You took my breath but I survied **_

_**I don't know how but I dont even care

* * *

**_

" It can't be! " Naraku cried in outrage. " You're full demon! "

Inuyasha grinned maniacally and flexed his claws futhering the hanyou's rising fear.

Naraku gripped the sacred jewel again in hopes of gaining more power, but it tried to purify him instead.

" What! " Naraku growled as the jewel flew out of his hand and soared to Inuyasha.

* * *

**_So how do you expect me to live alone, with just me?_**

**_Cause my world revolves around you

* * *

_**

Inuyasha's breath hitched as it landed in the palm of his out stretched hand.

The jewel's glow comforted him a moment before dying out and returning to normal.

* * *

_**Its so hard for me to breath**_

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breath with no air?**_

_**Can't live, Can't breath with no air **_

_**Thats how I feel when you aint there

* * *

**_

A small smile graced his lips as he slide it in the pocket of his pants.

"See Naraku ... Even now Kagome is still with me. "

* * *

_**There's no air ... No air.

* * *

**_

The hanyou lifted into the sky swinging his sword with grace that would even make Seshomaru jealous .

" Wind Scar! " His sharp yells could be heard among the many yells and screams of Narkau's many minions as they vanished into thin air.

Scared shitless Naraku turned in hopes of fleeing. Although he was arrogant he was no dumby, he knew the hanyou's power was greater than ever.

Naraku suddenly found himself immobile as a pink light surrounded his body, preventing him from escaping the powerful attack heading his way.

He looked toward the miko as his last resort, and was suprised to see the jewel was once again soaring threw the air flying toward her body.

* * *

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breath with no air?**_

_**Can't live, Can't breath with no air **_

_**Thats how I feel when you aint there

* * *

**_

Sensing Naraku's evil aura vanish, Inuyasha dropped his sword then rushed to his mate's body just in time to see the pink light disappear.

" Kagome? " He whispered in hope. His arms slid around her small frame, pulling her into his lap.

He hesitantly rested his head against her chest.

_**

* * *

**_

Do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
Cause my world revolves around you  
its so hard for me to breathe ...

* * *

**Bump Bump Bump.**

Inuyasha's ears twitched at the soft sound, that filled his heart with joy.

His Kagome was alive! " Kagome? " His gentle voice questioned as he shook her.

Her eye lids fluttered before slowly opening, revealing lively Sapphire.

" I-Inuyasha ... " She softly cooed before being crushed inside his arms as he hugged her.

" I'm back. " She whispered against the shell of his ear.

The hanyou closes his eyes and released the long breath he didn't know he was holding.

* * *

_**Got me out here and the waters so deep Tell me how you gonna be without me If you're not here I just can't breath**_

_**There's no air ... no air **_

_**THE END

* * *

**_

__

Hey Everybody! I hope you liked my one shot called 'No Air' With Kagome and Inuyasha. 

I heard the song for the first time the other day on the radio and just couldn't help myself.

For all who are wondering its By Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown. And to all the readers of my stories Let me love you and Vindicated I will be adding more tomorrow ok.

THANKS FOR READING AND HAVE A NICE DAY!


End file.
